An Unusual Love Story
by ChibiDevil098
Summary: Lovino didn't really like boring people, Antonio for some reason caught his eye. All he really wants is to get laid and then kick the Spaniard out. Simple enough. Although it might be harder than he first thought. 2p!Human!Au. 2p!Spamano.


**A/N: Beginning, story cover, and Lovino's back story based on Edwardsuoh13's comic. I am also well aware that the 2p!'s have their own names but I would rather use the regular 1p! names.**

* * *

The music boomed in the club, practically destroying the ear drums of everyone there. People danced like high lunatics on meth and drank like the alcoholics they were. A certain blond stood at the bar with a slightly younger look-alike, a wine glass in hand. His red eyes scanned the club, trying to point out his next victim. "This is no fun," He pouted, a thick Italian accent following, "No one here catches my eye, Feli." His look-alike took the cigarette out of his mouth, "That's not my fault. Just pick out someone and go kill them so we can leave already. You shouldn't be too picky Lovino." The blonde giggled at his younger brother, "But that's the fun part. Besides I don't _just _want to get rid of them, I want a little 'alone' time with them first," His smile twisted into a smirk, "Mm~ Those kinds of toys are the best kind~"

Feliciano rolled his eyes, "Why did I have to be born with the slutty brother? You used to be smarter than this-"

"Shhh~ Let's not bring up my awful past Feli~ I like this me better. Everyone does," Lovino ran his hands down his body as a gesture. The younger Italian shrugged, "If you say so. People only want you because you look like a whore."

"A first class whore, mind you~"

They went silent once more. The blonde looked around the room. Boring people everywhere. They were all the same and no way did he want to sleep with someone so dull. He sighed, tugging at his scarf when he noticed a certain someone sitting at a booth. He narrowed his eyes, "Ooooohh~ Helloo~ Look at _that_ cutie over there~" Feliciano followed his brother's gaze and landed on the same man, "That guy over there…?" Lovino nodded, "Yeah! The one with the long hair." The younger one groaned, "You're not going to make him another one of your 'boy toys' are you?"

"Hell yeah I am! Why do you think I wore my tight skinny jeans~?" The blonde purred before putting his wine glass down and sauntering over to his soon to be boy toy. Oh, how fun this man would be. Lovino could already picture his caramel body taking over his own repeatedly until they were both exhausted. Just the thought made him shiver in anticipation. He made it to the booth and sat down, slowly and seductively crawling on the man's lap, "Hey big boy~" The guy looked at him questioningly, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Mind if I sit," Lovino purred and looked into his eyes, "here…" Suddenly the Italian felt his body tense up. The dark purple eyes that belonged to his supposed new toy looked straight threw him. They were cold, harsh, watched his every move, and oh had they made Lovino's heart speed up. Blood rushed up to the blonde's cheeks, something rare for him. The man seemed to get annoyed, "What the hell do you want?" Lovino gulped, the Spanish accent in his voice made him shiver again, "I-I…"

When there was no real response, the man shoved the Italian off his lap, "Fucking idiots." Normally Lovino would have gasped and go all sass master on him, but he was too shocked at the moment. He got up from the ground and quickly walked back to his brother, "Let's go home…" Feliciano smirked, "You really struck out on that one. Never thought I'd see you fail that much." The blonde hit him, "Shut up! We're going home!" That was that. The brothers went home and Feliciano hoped that meant the end of the night. Unfortunately his brother didn't think the same thing. Throughout the rest of the night all Feliciano had to hear was his brother whine about his complete failure.

"Will you stop?" The violet eyed Italian hissed, "So you couldn't get one guy, that's not a big deal." Lovino clutched a pillow to his still red face, "Oh my fucking God! I looked like a _fucking idiot_! I've never been so embarrassed in my life! That's never happened before! I felt like I was in high school again!" Feliciano sighed, "So…how long do I have to keep listening to this?"

"You aren't helping!" Lovino threw the pillow at his brother, "Why can't you be more caring like other younger siblings?!"

"Because most younger siblings didn't grow up with a once smart, turned slutty brother who sleeps with someone every night."

Lovino glared at him, "Hey! I do not sleep with someone every night! And I never sleep with the same person twice!"

"Because that really helps my thoughts on you," Feliciano said, "Just get over it. He was some guy at a club, it's not like you'll ever see him again." Lovino nodded slowly, "Y-yeah…you're right!" With that he seemed to get a bit of his confidence back. There was no way he was going to let one slip up destroy his new self!

For the next few months Lovino went back to normal. Finding people who were attractive, making them fall in love with him after a one night stand then throwing them out like the replaceable items they were and then killing them with poison when he became bored. Life was good, more than good, well for Lovino it was. The blonde practically strutted down the street in his designer clothing. Things couldn't be any more perfect.

However, everyone knows that perfection does not exist so the illusion must fade. As the mid-morning crowd bustled around the city, Lovino spotted a vaguely familiar face. He crossed his arms and tried getting a better look by walking closer. Once he was close enough his eyes widened. "Fuck," He mumbled under his breath. Standing a few feet away from him was the man from the club. Lovino bit his lip and felt his face heat up again as the he remembered that night. Oh how humiliated he was. His breath caught in his throat when the man noticed him starring. The violet eyed Spaniard knitted his eyebrows together and walked up to the Italian, "Do you have a problem with me?" Lovino would have responded, but he knew it would only come out as an odd gurgling sound. So he simply shook his head. The man scanned him up and down, "Hey…you're that idiot from the club." The Italian glared and placed his hand on his hips, "For your information _mister_, I happen to be a lot smarter than that." He punctuated the last two words by poking the Spaniard in the chest.

In return, the Spaniard grabbed his wrist, practically crushing it in his grip, "_Never _touch me." Lovino yelped but smirked, "Oh~ And what if I do~?" On the inside, his mind was screaming at him for being stupid. It was clear that the violet eyed man could easily hurt him. "Then you won't live to see another day," The Spaniard growled. "Mm~ Tough guy aren't you~? I like that," The blonde purred and stepped closer, "If you're so mad then punish me for it~"

"So you're an idiot _and_ a slut. I feel sorry for whoever gave birth to you."

Lovino's eyes widened. Why wasn't this working? Everyone fell for his seduction! Even people like this man in front of him. He pulled his hand away, "Hmph! I feel sorry for whoever gave birth to a fuddy-duddy like yourself!" The long-haired brunet made a 'tch' noise before turning around, "You're a waste of time." He began walking away. Lovino placed his hand on his hips, "And just where do you think you're going."

"Away from you."

"Ngh…" The red-eyed Italian bit his lip, "W-Wait…I uh…let me make this up to you." This seemed to get the other's attention, "How?"

"What do you want?"

"From you, nothing."

Lovino pouted, "Come on~ You're not going to get rid of me if you don't tell me!"

"You'll stop eventually," The Spaniard shrugged. "Is that a challenge~" The Italian smirked. "Maybe it is."

"Well then, get ready to see me a lot more often."

"Fine."

"By the way, I'm Lovino Vargas."

"Antonio Fernández'Carriedo."

That was the start of this unusual love story.


End file.
